


Redemption

by nerdyjedi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyjedi/pseuds/nerdyjedi
Summary: This story takes place a few months after the events of Httyd 2.No one knows what happened to Dragos bewilderbeast after his fight with Toothless and one viking sets off to find out.d/g=dragon genderd/n=dragon namef/n=favorite dragond/c=dragon colory/n=your name





	1. Chapter 1

It was months after the Bewilderbeasts attack and there were still piles of ice that haven't melted yet.Well,what do you expect,It was a giant ice spitter. But,unfortunately,Bark has lost their beloved chief,  
Stoic the Vast,and his son,Hiccup,the famed dragon trainer has taken over his role.  
One morning,you were doing your morning chores,which consisted of feeding chickens,sweeping,dusting,even a bit of fishing when your dragon companion, d/n, ran towards you licking your face playfully. "Oh,hey,D/N.Its nice to see you too.But i have to finish this last chore,then we can play,ok?"The creature pouted for a second and then licked your face before flying to its loft.d/n was a playful, d/g/f/d who stuck by your side no matter what,except when it was time for a bath. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a voice."Hey,y/n!"You turn to see your chief,and a good friend,Hiccup."Oh,hi Hiccup,or,im sorry,Chief Hiccup."He chuckled and shook his head."First off,you can just call me Hiccup.I want no formality from my friends.But I came to ask if you want to go dragon racing with me and the gang."You smile and say,"Sure.I think d/n would love that."Hiccup looked beside you and said,"Speak of the devil,look who's ready to go."You turn and see d/n holding a saddle with his/her mouth."Ok,d/n.Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

The race was about to begin.All the dragon racers,mainly you,Hiccup,Astrid,Snotlout,Ruff and Tuff mounted their dragons and waited until they heard the signal to go.Suddenly the race was on.Hiccup took the lead as Toothless speeded pass everyone else.Snotlout obnoxiously snickered,"Typical Hiccup,always being number one."You flew beside him."That's a good one,Snotlout.Normally your the one who tries to be number one."The Viking replied,That's not true!"You just laughed and zoomed past him.'Someday I'll win her heart.Shes a feisty one.So perfect.)'He turned to see the twins laughing at him."What are you two laughing about?"Tuffnunt replied,"Do you always think out loud?"Snotlout.just blushed."Get out of my way"and zoomed past them.   
It was alost over You and Hiccup were neck and neck,with Snotlout on your tail.D/N flew as fast as d/g can until....you won!Everyone was cheering for you,and you just smiled and waved.Hiccup said,"Y/N,that was incredible!You've done a good job training d/n."You replied,"Yeah.I really enjoy it,too.D/N always cooperates with me.Its like we share the same thoughts or something."Snotlout stood behind.,I wish we shared the same thoughts,y/n.'Valka,Hiccup mother walked over to us."I watched the whole thing.You all have been doing a wonderful job training with your dragons.Im so proud of you.Now,who's hungry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was enjoying dinner at the Main Hall.Gobber helped cook up some salmon and it tasted great.You,on the other hand,had to many thoughts on your mind.That is,until Valka and Hiccup sat with you."Hey,Y/n.You were great today."You smile and say,"Thanks."Valka asked,"Are you okay,y/n?"You lifted your head."Yeah,it's just that,I was thinking.Since the Bewilderbeast attavk,I always wondered what had happened to him.How one can treat a creature so terribly.I want to help the thing,but it's too late."Hiccup and his mother looked at each other.You started to choke up."I was trying to get my mind off of it but I just cant.Im sorry I gotta go."You ran off.Hiccup ran after you,but you were gone.You were going to find this Bewilderbeast and help him.No matter what the cost.You leave tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

'Lets see,I've got food,water,blankets,things to make a tent,what else do I need?Ah,yes medicine,and lots of fish.And do I have a map?Yes.Im all set.'You packed everything you needed for the trip.D/N nuzzled you.You rubbed d/g head."I know,d/n.Its a long way.But I feel we have to go.No dragon should have to suffer abuse he has.Trust me."And with that being said,you mounted your dragon and set off to who knows where.  
Three days later,Hiccup walked to your house.'Gee,I hope she's okay.She hasn't left her house since dinner the other night.She seemed really upset."He knocked on the door.No answer.He did it again,still no answer.Again,no response."Y/n are you in there?I just wanted to see if you're okay.Its me,Hiccup."Nothing."That's it Im coming in."He opened the door and searched the house.No sign of her.He looked over to a table with a drawing on it.It looked like a map.'I think i might know where she went"He ran out which caused Toothless to mumble concerned."She's not here,bud.But were gonna find her.Lets go get the others."With that,they flew around Berk and gathered Balls and the gang to the Hall for a meeting."So what's this about,Hiccup,I was trying to build up my muscles."Tuffnunt snickered."You got a long way to go,Snot."Hiccup said,"Were here because y/n is missing.I searched all over for any signs of her but I had no luck.So I need your help finding her and her dragon.I found a map which might lead us to where she might be.We set out immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

You had no idea where you were.But one thing is for sure,it was late and you and d/n are exhausted."Come on,d/n let's land near the trees and take a rest."And so you made camp on an unknown island.But the good thing is,there seemed to be plentiful food.You heard a grumble and smiled at your dragon,who was making pleading eyes."I know what your thinking,come on,let's go find some fish."You both walked to a nearby lake and caught sever fish and enjoyed them.until you had your fill.That is,until you heard a loud rumble.Your dragon started to growl and you noticed."d/n,what's wrong?Do you see something?"More growling.You replied,"im.gonna go see what's out there,okay?"This made the dragon run by your side,still being alert about whatever was out there.  
Meanwhile,Hiccup and his friends were flying to find y/n.Astrid asked,"Hiccup,Do you know where were going?"He replied,"She left a marking on the map she left and it's logical that's where she was going.I just.wish she would be said something."Valka,who was mounted on her stormcutter,Cloudjumper,few beside him."I agree with you there,Hiccup.But something tells me that she'll find what she's looking for and maybe more."Toothless groaned sadly,wishing she was here right now.Cloudjumper noticed and gently nudged him with his lower wing, attempting to comfort not only his Alpha,but his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

You were walking for hours a d still no sign of what made that loud noise.D/N was getting more tense the more you walked through the woods,and suddenly,they hear it again,but it was closer-vert close.The two of you ran towards the sound and you had and stop in your tracks.What was laying before you was a giant bewilderbeast.You notice one of its tusks missing,so that must be the one Drago used.The more you looked the worse it got.There were horrible cuts all over the beast.You slowly walked towards it.Suddenly it lifted it's great head and looks at you.It wasn't angry,it was sad,and it seemed be a bit frightened as well.This didn't stop you from coming towards it.You reach into your bag and pull out several large fish,laying onto the ground,before the Bewilderbeast.He looked down at the fish and back at you.You picked up a fish and held it towards him."I won't hurt you.I promise.I want to help you."The giant slowly leaned towards the fish in your hand and lapped it with his large tongue and did the same to the pile of fish.When he was finished,he darted his eyes,back at you.They weren't dilated as they were when he first attacked Berk,they were rounded,as normal.He then glanced over at your dragon,who was still alert.The giant spoke to him/her."Is she your human?"D/N replied,calmly,"Yes,great one.She came all this way to find you.We believe that you didn't deserve all the pain that was inflicted upon you.Thats why we came to help you."The Bewilderbeast grinned softly."I truly appreciate this...kindness I have received.No one has ever done this for me.I want to apologize for the attack on your home.I know I could've just left that human but I never knew where to go.I was scared."He lowered his head again.You walked over and rubbed some medicine on all his cuts,which made the beast purr.D/N asked,"If you don't mind me asking,what did happen to that human?"The giant calmly replied,"He was killed by one of his crewmembers.They were tired of his,well,insanity.You need not to worry about him anymore."D/N asked,"why don't you come live with us at Berk?"The giant replied,"Your alpha goes by the name Toothless,right?"He/she nodded.The ice dragon replied,"He earned that title by defeating me,after I defeated the true Alpha,which I truly regret.I can never come back there.After what HE made me do."D/N laid a paw against the much larger one."You won't know until you try.Please?"The larger dragon sighed and replied,"Alright,young ones,I'll go."You finished giving the medicine and looked into the large blue eyes and suddenly felt him.breathe ice upon you.'He likes me!'


	7. Chapter 7

The search lasted about a week and no one saw Y/n anywhere."Hiccup,I don't see her anywhere,maybe she left Berk for good."Aggravated by this remark,"You shouldn't talk,Snotlout,Everyone on Berk knows you wouldn't want that since you have a crush on her."This shut the younger Viking silent.Astrid responed,"Don't be so hard on him,Hiccup,We miss her,too.Well find her,together."Fishlegs yelled,"Hey,sorry to interrupt,bit there's a giant dragon heading out way!"Hiccup asked"What?!"then they saw the Bewilderbeast swimming in their direction.Valka and Cloudjumper flew towards it.She gasped in surprise when she saw Y/N standing on the head of the giant."Oh,my stars,you managed to tame the Bewilderbeast.Im so proud of you,y/n.Now I think your chief should see this,as well."Toothless and Hiccup flew towards them.When the Bewilderbeast saw Toothless he immediately bowed to his alpha.Toothless his human friend on his head and gave an growl of approval."Since I know you have truly redeemed yourself,you are welcome to stay with us at Berk.But I must warn you,the others will take a while to adjust to tjis,but in time they'll accept."The giant replied,"Thank you.Im.just so relieved that I can be free and also have made a friend.Thank you so much."


End file.
